


cops and tragedy

by MOT7_V



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bromance, Detective Kim Taehyung | V, Detectives, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, Phobias, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOT7_V/pseuds/MOT7_V
Summary: Kim taehyung who is a detective has a phobia which he tries to hide and when his best friend jung kook helps him get over it jung kook’s and tae hyung's love life which even he didn’t know about interfere in their lives which make every thing complicated. Jung kook only wanted to be taehyung’s friend but it ends getting taehyung in a huge mess risking his own life.Jungkook pov“hyung ….. Please wake up …….. I am so sorryPlease if you can ….. Wake up and forgive meI beg you.” I begged and cried“you … idiot why on earth are you crying ..?”He asked as he opened his eyes.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter one : Introduction {character}

**Author's Note:**

> tee hee my first fic , so please be kind and hop you would leave a cooment and kudos , purple you :)

Kim taehyung  
 Age – 23  
 Profession – detective {alpha team}  
 Specialization – murder cases  
 Known as – genius hacker, little brat, v, flirt  
 About – taehyung is claustrophobic {fear of limited spaces} , he acts extremely flirty so no one would find about his insecurities his parents were murdered when he was young and the investigation ended accusing his parents of suicide . He grew up in an orphanage where he was constantly bullied leading him to have claustrophobia. He graduated the police academy as the valedictorian and is known to be a genius detective. He met his best friends during his time in the police academy.  
  
Jeon jungkook  
 Age – 21  
 Profession – police officer {alpha team}  
 Specialization – murder cases  
 Known as – muscle kook , puppy ,kook  
 About – he is known to be very stoic and strict and socialize very rarely but is known very will through out the entire department for his knowledge of forensics. He is very close minded due to the death if his sister when she died from a cancer when he was young and he became a police officer on his sister’s final request. He was the valedictorian on his year and is very well know for his athletic ability  
  
Park jimin  
 Age – 23  
 Profession – police officer {alpha team}  
 Specialization – forensics department  
 Known as – shorty , red head , mochi  
 About – he is known to be one of the best forensics department specialists in seoul. He is very short compared to rest of the members on his team. He was 5 points below taehyung in becoming the valedictorian in the police academy he was the only member out of the three who didn’t have a traumatic past. He became a forensic specialist due to it being the family trade  
  
Kim namjoon  
 Age – 23  
 Profession – police officer { leader of alpha team}  
 Specialization – canalization  
 Known as – god of destruction , smart ass  
 About – he is known to destroy anything he touches with out any basic intention of doing so. He is very kind and will do anything to protect his teammates under any circumstances, he graduated police academy as the youngest due to having an iq of 148.  
  
Jung hoseok  
 Age – 23  
 Profession – assistant department head {murder analyzing unit}  
 Specialization – criminology  
 Known as – a huge worry wart , the second sun  
 About – he is extremely kind to all the younger members and take extreme good care of all the members including the elder members as well. He is known to be professional in many areas such as analyzing, medical, reporting, investigating and martial arts.  
  
Min yoongi  
 Age – 25  
 Profession – department head {murder analyzing unit}  
 Specialization – criminology  
 Known as – lazy most of the time , extremely pale  
 About – he is known to be very lazy and he has a very pale complexion compared to the rest. He seems like a very stoic person but is very sweet and will protect his teammates under any circumstances. He feels most of the burden when he sends his alpha team on missions because all of them are very young and he him self is very young compared to all the senior officers. But he acts as a grandpa to keep his members on track.  
  
Kim seokjin  
 Age – 26  
 Proffesion – doctor { recruited to the alpha team due to missions}  
 Specialization – bullet wounds , stab wounds  
 Known as – pink princess , dad jokester  
 About – he is the oldest member in the alpha team. But has the mind of a 10 year old. He is very flirty in his casual life but is when serious when it comes to his job, because he passed the medical college with a platinum level for his performance.


	2. Murder & Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the story is officially up , leave a comment or kudos if you like the writting, thank youuuuuuuuuu

Taehyung pov

It has been about 7 – 8 hours that i had to fill all the paper work since i went off the grid after the murder case two days ago. I went home with out letting others know, yoongi hyung made me fill up unnecessary papers just to teach me a lesson, and he worries too much it ‘s not like i could have died. ‘geez that old man’, said as i finished all the paper work and went home to get some rest.

Three hours later  
My phone started ringing, and from the ringing tone i figured who was calling. ‘tae where are you?’ he questioned in a puzzled tone.  
‘it’s four in the morning jimin where do you think i am?’ i replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth at that moment. ‘well i don’t know you could be dead in an ally like yoongi hyung said earlier’. He kept on mocking me for getting a scolding from the dept. Head. ‘okay fine, that won’t happen again, and why did you call?’ ‘come to namsan there is a corpse and namjoon hyung isn’t around he has some work in the station so we need some one to confirm if it’s murder or suicide’. I jerked off my bed hearing that last part. “i know that this is your special thing so come over.”  
‘give me 20 mins’ i said and got ready in the speed of light.  
I looked for a particular person he wasn’t there and it was none other than jungkook.

No one pov

The victim was a 17 year old girl who attended art university in seoul and has come home for the weekend. Her family lives in another area so she has house in namsam where she stays during her breaks. As the investigation continued there were no signs of a struggle or an intrusion.

Taehyung pov

All of the others identified that it was a suicide, but i am pretty sure it wasn’t she was rich, had a 2 storied house in namsan it self, had a perfect record in college. I definitely think that this a murder, i went near the teen-ager’s body and examined it a little further. She was squatting and hugging her self with her eyes wide open. From the looks of it she must have been petrified of something and even if it was suicide i seriously don’t think anyone would die in a squatting position.  
‘jin hyung can you examine her and tell me if she had a heart attack or high blood pressure when she died’. I requested. He looked at me and sighed. ‘you can’t let it go for once can you?’  
I felt a huge pain in my heart why won’t people want to accuse people of suicide that much. I felt so angry but calmed my self to just let it go. 

Seokjin pov

‘you can’t let it go for once can you?’ i told him as a joke i didn’t mean to make it sound so serious. I totally forgot about his parent you stupid idiot i told my self. ‘tae i am sorry i really did-‘. He cut me off ‘its okay hyung i know you didn’t mean it. Its just hard to get over my past you know’ he told me and left. I got right in to what he asked me. I feel so bad for the kid he always smile and keep things bottled up.

Taehyung pov

As i started examining the house i saw red drops near the second floor bathroom which was an attach bathroom i was sure it was blood and i think that room was the room the victim used. I asked jimin to examine if she had injuries that could have caused a bleeding and just to be sure to check what the red drops were. I kept on examine the house until jin hyung and jimin came with the details. I saw a bottle of strange pills. I examined them and figured that they are taken by people who have severe types of phobias just to keep the fear or any side effect under control for a while. Half an hour later jimin told me that the red drops were blood but not from a human but was from an animal that was strange she didn’t even have a pet. Then jin told me her death was caused due to a heart attack, then it hit me blood, medication, heart attacks i was 99% sure but needed to continue until it was 100%. ‘i am so sorry’ i heard jimin speaking on the phone very formally to someone so i figured it might have been someone from the victim’s family so i cut in to make my final conclusion “excuse me i am detective kim from the m.a.u alpha team. I am very sorry for your loss, but may i know if she had any type of phobia?’ the line went silent for a while. “well yes …. My sister had a sever phobia towards blood... If i remember correctly she took medicine for it too….” He confirmed my theory. I thanked him and apologized for his sister’s death. ‘it was a murder.’ i announced. ‘here we go again’ jimin said. I shrugged him and explained. ‘she had serve case of hemophobia which is fear of blood and there was blood near her bathroom and for it to be obvious she wouldn’t have put it there bearing in mind her phobia. And she died in that corner hugging herself and had a heart attack. So in conclusion someone did kill her using her fear for blood’. Jimin had his mouth hanging wide open. ‘my job here is done i am leaving’ i closed jimin’s mouth on my out. 

Jimin’s pov 

I had my mouth hanging wide open the entire time he was explaining. I didn’t dare to think about it that way. I sometimes wonder if he has any type of super powers, i mean he solved this case with a matter of hours. “aish that punk! I should have seen this coming when i asked him to come”. 

Taehyung pov

I went home after a successful analyzing the murder case, but i felt so disgusted. She didn’t die because she couldn’t fight for her self just because of something so small like a phobia that she couldn’t over come. I wonder if the same thing would happen to me. That slight thought gave me goosebumps enough for a life time. But surprisingly the person i wanted to see and make fun of wasn’t there to be seen. Now that i think of it namjoon hyung and jungkook both weren’t there i wonder if they had another case. I drifted to sleep thinking random things.


	3. phobias & tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter , as promised we have next chapter up !!!!!

Jungkook pov

“jungkook – ah taehyung solved the case in namsan’ hoseok hyung informed me while he was making his usual trip to yoongi hyungs cabin. ‘he did!! Thank god he is a genius’. There have been many murder cases around seoul these days 15 people have died in mysterious ways since there were no way they could have been murder they were accused of suicide. But i really had a feeling that it wasn’t suicide. ‘so hyung what did tae – hyung said was its suicide or murder?’ i asked. ‘jungkook you know tae, he always find a way to prove that it is always a murder. So it was. But this time it was very strange taehyung said that the victim died due to a heart attack which was caused by her phobia. So technically the murder is someone who uses the victims phobias.’ he explained. I am not surprised no one would have even thought of something like that apart from tae hyung. This might all be connected to the previous murders as well. ‘hyung could you do me a favor can you find out if all the victims who were murder earlier had phobias that could have ended like this one?’ i asked him. ‘you have been hanging with taehyung too much stop turning into him okay!’ he said it in an extremely sarcastic tone.

2 days later 

‘jungkook – ah your guess was right all of them had phobias and the fact all of them are women is very strange i mean guys have phobias too’ hyung told me, and to think of it in that way it is strange. But now i need taehyung hyungs help to solve all of the cases.

No one pov

Taehyung’s phone started ringing again he knew who was calling by the ringing tone so with out hesitation he answered the phone. ‘hey my little puppy did you miss me? , aww come on don’t be shy’. Taehyung stated to sound really flirty, and started asking fun of his beloved officer. ‘hyung stop calling me that already. I am not a kid anymore , and come over we need to work, i found the link based on your investigation results from the earlier case in namsan , remember the murders earlier around seoul, all of the victims had sever cases of different types of phobias’. Taehyung froze in his spot as he heard the word phobia. Why he questioned his self, why was this happening to him now out of the years he tried to cover it ‘hyung…. Hyung hello are you still there?’ jungkook called out as taehyung didn’t reply. ‘ah …. Jungkook –ah i will be there in a few minutes’. He replied quickly. All the memories of being bullied came flooding back to him. 

Jimin pov 

I was getting ready for the meeting as jungkook figured all of them were linked. All of the members will be here so i need to prepare the forensics for them suddenly jungkook came up to me ‘hyung um…. Does tae hyung has any type of phobia?” He asked. “nope as far as i am concerned i don’t think so, why ask?’. He took some time to process it. “nah just you know” he told me and left, but come to think of it he was very stoic during the earlier time too. He was little different. Is there something like that? I questioned my self as well.

At the meeting

Taehyung pov

It’s been around two hours all of us couldn’t find anything apart from the obvious things. I was trying hard to deal with my emotions every time someone comments on claustrophobia. ‘dude why you are so silent today... Huh were is hyperactive tae?’  
Namjoon hyung out of no where came and smacked my back i was so startled that i tried so hard not to sound startled but failed miserably. ‘ahh….i…i…was …um…um…just” i was shuttering so badly. “hey dude what’s wrong? You sick or something? If you are you can go home okay”. Namjoon hyung asked me with worry. ‘no hyung i really am ok. If i feel sick i will go home.’ 

Namjoon pov

Taehyung was so out of his wits through out the whole discussion, when i smacked his back he visibly stiffen as if saw a ghost, i asked if he was ok but i can never hear that he will say that he isn’t well. He is so strange caring for others but never caring for him. ‘hyung why did taehyung got startled when you called him “jungkook asked me after tae left to get a bottle of water. ‘not sure kook. He said he was fine. Just keep a close eye on him for me will you’  
I asked him i know he is the only one who could actually get through to him. ‘sure hyung i will keep a close eye on him i promise. Jungkook promising me got a little burden of my shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERY ON EWHO READ THIS AND GAVE IT A SHOT MEANS A LOT TO MEEEE, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN , HOPE YOU WILL READ TILL THE END !!!!!


	4. memories & tragedy

Yoongi pov

These cases are much deep than i thought. ‘guys we need to narrow it down, who could it be? It has to be someone very close to the victims.’ that was furthest we could go with what we have now. ‘it can be someone like friends, family or a close relative may be.’ my assistant hoseok suggested. ‘i don’t think so it can’t be a family member or a friend. All the victims are from different, places and completely different backgrounds. Taehyung said. ‘so who do you think could have done it?’ i was curious of what he had on mind ‘can’t be sure a doctor maybe. This is possibly someone trying to vent their anger so i really doubt that a profession could be involved.’ he explained. It does makes sense. This could be a revenge plan. During the session a deliveryman came and delivered a parcel to taehyung. I saw that he was very hesitant to take it at first but took it and left the room informing me and jungkook. Something was definitely off about that parcel.

Taehyung pov

The deliveryman gave me the parcel which had my orphanage address. I was hesitant to take it. I took it and left the room for a little privacy i went to the storage room and made sure the door was open when i went in. I opened the package to see what was there, it was horrible. They were photographs of me being bullied by the kids back in the orphanage. I started to panic i dropped the box and i tried to run out but i saw someone shut the door and i heard them lock it from the outside. I couldn’t do anything. My vision started to blur.

Seokjin pov

‘jungkook – ah have you seen taehyung?’ i have all the results that he wanted on the victims earlier. ‘oh he left a little while ago he got a parcel. I think he went to open it up’. Ah then he will be back any sec i should just wait.

30 minutes later.

We are about to start our meeting again he still wasn’t back i felt something was definitely off. ‘jungkook – ah when did taehyung leave exactly?’ i was curious. He then checked his wrist watch.  
‘oh it’s so strange…. It’s been 40 mins already i wonder if he is okay?’ a huge worry ran through my head being, a detective means a lot of enemies. And they don’t need time or place to attack. What if? “jungkook help me find him”.

Jungkook pov

How did i not notice he was gone for this long? , he would always notice things like this in me and care. If something bad happened to him i will be the person to blame. I was passing through halls and saw one room locked from outside but the light was on, so i opened the door and saw something horrible. It was taehyung hyung he was hyperventilating, eyes rolled back to his head and i am pretty sure even though his eyes were half open he had no clue what was going on. ‘hyung!!!!!!!.....hyung come on. Come back to your senses’ i half yelled at him which gained seokjin hyung’s attention. ‘jungkook- ah what-‘he got cut off seeing taehyung hyung’s state ‘move. Get out” he ran to taehyung’s side and flashed a torch in his eyes and checked his pulse which made his face extremely gloomy. ‘jungkook lift him up. Bring him up to my cabin’ i took a while to register what was happening. ‘what the hell are you doing!!!!? Hurry up’ he yelled at me which he never did. Something must be definitely wrong.

4 hours later

Taehyung pov

I slightly cracked my eyes open. I was in a completely different environment than last time. That’s right i remembered i passed out because of being claustrophobic ah damn it, i wonder who brought me here. ‘you’re finally up’ i heard a familiar voice. It was seokjin hyung. But what did he mean by finally up? And who carried me here? Did hyung carried me here? Many questions ran through my brain. ‘you were out for 4 hours and jungkook carried you here i can tell that you are wondering looking at your face’ he said in a very calm tone. ‘hyung i am sorry for the worry and thanks i will take my leave now’ i said and tried to get up and leave but my legs didn’t support and was about to fall to the ground but luckily hyung caught me. ‘taehyung what is wrong with you? You are not okay. We found you hyperventilating, coughing, and choking and now your legs aren’t strong enough to support your body any longer, and you tell me your okay who are you trying to fool here?’ he sounded very mad. I felt so sorry. ‘hyung i am sorry for causing you worry i promise this won’t happen again’ i apologized over and over again for what i did.

Jungkook pov

I heard their whole conversation i felt a huge pain in my heart. He always have that happy shell over his face the whole time i didn’t even notice he was over working himself. I should inform yoongi hyung and get him off the case for at least a week. He always have been that type always been the type to care or others and never care for himself. He was a really huge idiot in that way. That why people call him a genius in an idiot’s body.


	5. criminals & tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> four chapters have been up in this fic , would love to know your opinions on this story , so feel free to leave a comment on this story so far , borahea!!!!!!!!!

Yoongi pov

Jungkook notified me what happened with taehyung so i thought about giving him a break i can’t have him over working and getting him self sick to the point where he passed out. ‘hyung you wanted to see me?’ he came in skipping to my office. ‘tae i heard what happened so take a break and come back in week okay’  
I know this must be tough for him but he should have time for himself. ‘hyung you can’t do this i am only inches away from solving the case. Come on i am healthy as stallion cant you see?’  
He kept on protesting but finally agreed after i said that it was an order. As soon as tae took his leave lady came in started cleaning i have never seen her before may be a replacement.

Women pov

I made it to his office and saw him enter the chief’s office. I heard them talking about giving him a week off which means the first phase of my plan is a success he came out of the room. To make it look natural i went inside the chief looked at me a little strangely but diverted his attention. You will never expect the next victim to be from your own department chief. I said to myself and laugh in my brain.

Taehyung pov

As i was leaving the room the women who was standing near the door way was very familiar but i couldn’t figure out where i have seen her before. I just let it go i couldn’t be bothered about things like that now. Even though i was dismissed as the alpha team detective for a week i wasn’t dismissed as a private investigator so i took that privilege and head to examine the rest of the evidence and i met with hoseok hyung and jimin ‘you feeling better’ jimin asked me with a worried tone. ‘i a much better. I was a little stressed that is it don’t worry too much okay. And yoongi hyung told me to take a week off’. I explained to them. ‘and you better stay off you hear me’ hoseok hyung made himself sound very stoic but failed miserably. ‘okay i will keep that in mind’ i reassured them and left hopping.  
Hoseok pov

This kid never listens to what we say and always get in trouble. ‘hyung do you think he will stay out of the case’ jimin asked me. ‘jimin – ah given his nature i don’t think so and i think there is something else than over working’ i saw jin hyung and asked him about taehyung‘s condition he said that he was scared of something that made him pass out. There was a huge worry in his face so i thought not to push it.

Taehyung pov

I was told that all the evidence was moved to the coverage room which i knew was very small so i made sure to keep the door open with a door opener. It was annoying to be claustrophobic in times like this. As i was examine the evidence i heard something fall which made me look up to see someone was closing the door i was in the other 

End since the room was too small i couldn’t move fast enough to the door. It was again shut from outside, this time i started to bang on the door so someone could hear me. But no one did. Then i reached into my pocket and dialed the first number in my call logs.

jungkook pov

I was about to have my lunch when my phone rang. ‘hyung what now can’t you at least let me have lunch at least’ i was very annoyed that taehyung called me now. ‘please….he….lp…me ….some….one…’ i heard his broken voice which gave me chills that i dropped my burger. ‘hyung where are you? Answer me what is wrong?’ i asked after hearing his panicked voice. But i didn’t get the reply from him. ‘he…..lp…..ple….as…e…..*sobs* *breathe heavily* hearing him cry i figured something was definitely wrong i was running through the halls like a mad person. I saw his assistant clearing his table ‘hey kid where did detective kim go. Answer me now’ the lad got scared but told me that he was in the coverage room examine the rest of the evidence. I ran to the coverage room and found the door locked form the outside. When i opened the door i saw him lying on the ground berthing very hard. I couldn’t think of anything time stopped for a moment there. I shook my head as i came back to reality i ran to his side and held his torso luckily this time he hasn’t completely passed out, ‘hyung come on hang on i will take you to jin hyung!’ i told him and as i tried to lift him up he clutched my shirt ‘i….don’t …….have…..to….*breathes heavily*….go don’t take me ‘he begged me ‘just…..just ……take me out……!’ he half yelled in between ragged breathing and coughing. I took him out and made him sit on the couch up front the coverage room. I tried talking to him but he seemed completely out of it his eyes started to loose focus as soon as i started talking to him. His head started to hang and landed on my chest i started to panic, he was unconscious and he begged me not to take him to jin i am horrible at taking care of thins like this. His breathing was still uneven which made me worry even more it’s not like there are ghosts inside that room, i was so curious of what made him this scared. ‘please…don’t …..lock me……someone help….me’ he suddenly said. He was unconscious why was his mind so scared when he gets locked in a room. My curiosity just grew bigger and bigger. But i couldn’t get answers from an unconscious person. Since i knew where he lived i decide to take him home and get answers for my questions when he gets up.


	6. truth & tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry , i was planning on doing daily updates as promised , but unexpected things happened recently , but anyways i am happy to be back , and hope all you read this will have a happy time reading ,

Taehyung pov   
I couldn’t register anything as i dialed the first number. I was lucky someone answered immediately even from the voice i couldn’t figure out who it was i just begged that person to help me. There was certainly worry in that persons voice. After a while which felt like a month someone came in and told me they were going take me to jin i was so worried that i panicked even more and protested. The last thing i heard was them trying to keep me awake, then everything went pitch black.  
*8 hours later*  
I woke up and twitched my eyes together for a while and sprung up to see if i was still stuck in that room. For my surprise i was in my room on my bed i tried to figure what happened then i remembered that i called someone. I checked my phone it was 10.30 pm in the night. I went to call logs and found out who i called last it was jungkook, more for the surprise the call was taken at 2.25 pm. I was shocked i was out for 8 hours? He should have been worried. I should call him. I thought and made my way to the kitchen and i saw him sitting there eating some fired chicken. ‘jungkook – ah’ i said out of surprise. ‘hyung you okay? Do you feel normal? Do you want me to call jin hyung?’ he started bombing me with so many questions. ‘i am okay i won’t die you know’ i said with slight chuckle. ‘do you think this is funny hyung? Huh i know you act witty just to get out of work some times but this is serious just tell me what the hell is going on with you, i was so worried you were out for 8 hours which pretty much is a long time and you passed out hyperventilating twice.’ he finished half yelling at me. I think it is time that i say this to some that i know i can trust plus it’s bound to come out anyway i should face this now. ‘jungkook – ah i am claustrophobic. This may not sound very serious but i have a very server and a sensitive case. After my parents died i had to move to an orphanage there i was the youngest kid for almost five year. The older kids bullied me through out those five years. They locked me in cupboards, small chests and even in the bathroom with the lights off. I was seven back then i couldn’t defend my self. I go in to hyperventilation if i stay in a confined space for too long. You are the first i ever told this to.’ i finished thinking i did the right thing saying everything now. ‘i don’t want others to pity me’  
Jungkook pov  
I felt so bad. I myself know how hard it is to live with the traumatic things that happen in the past as i have become very close minded to hid my flaw, but he became very open so no one would find out. I couldn’t say anything i felt like a criminal. After everything ended i decide to stay over just in case something goes wrong. But before going to bed i thought how it was strange both the times the door was locked from the outside not the inside. It is obvious taehyung would never lock him self in a room. So who could have done it? I need to find out about it tomorrow.

Women pov  
Shit, what is wrong with jungkook he always interfere with my plans. If he likes being part of it so much i will just use him as bait. He would be perfect to draw everyone’s attention. Everyone will be super focused on jungkook no one would expect taehyung being the actual target. I called my men ‘the plan changed. Get ready’

No one pov  
Jungkook was in the security room trying to find out who locked the door and saw the cleaning lady closing the door both the times. He got curious on why the women would trap taehyung in a room. He went looking for the women. She was no where to be seen. Jungkook then made his way to the car park where the janitor quarters were. He saw the women taking to three men in black outfits ‘hold right there in the name of the law’ he said and made his way to the women ignoring her men, he asked her to follow her but she smirked at him and said ‘i wont be following anyone but you will’ as she finished her lines the men grabbed jungkook tightly where jungkook struggled to free himself but failed ‘this won’t hurt officer you know better right’ the women said and held a handkerchief to jung kook’s face within seconds he got knocked out. As they were trying to board jungkook completely into the van the old janitor came and was terrified at what he saw. ‘just give this to the doctor fellow upstairs if you are kind enough’ the women gave an envelope to the janitor and pushed him to the floor getting in the van and left at a high speed. The janitor collected himself from the floor and made a run for his life.

Jungkook pov

Where the hell am i? That women what the hell did she do to me? Who on earth is she? Many questions ran through my head at the same time. I tried to get up but i failed i was tied to a chair my wrists and ankles tied with a nylon thread and my limbs were attached to the chair tightly with a rope. Where on earth is that women? ‘you are strong as usual oppa~~~~’ speak of the devil, but wait why on did she call me that does she know me? ‘oppa do you remember me i am sung yu from the police academy’ she said then i remembered her she was the psychotic girl who tried to date the good looking guys i think she asked about 15 people and got rejected because they were in relationships. ‘oppa i killed all the girls who took my oppa away from me they all had stupid weakness like phobias so i killed them. They didn’t let me be with my oppa so i killed them’ she told me. My jaw dropped to the floor, she killed all the 16 people just because she thought they were in her way to get her guy! That is really madness but why kidnap me and trap taehyung in rooms? Don’t tell me she thought i dumped her because of taehyung hyung ‘jungkook oppa i brought you here so i could bring that detective here too. I tried to kill him but you just didn’t let me! I will now use you and kill him and complete my hunt what do you think?’ she started laughing like a psychotic person. She will kill taehyung hyung if he comes here what should i do i can’t let him die because of me i just can’t. ‘you’re crazy!!!’ I yelled as she left to the darkness there were many cargo. So i figured we were in a warehouse. I tried to get out of my chair but couldn’t he will die if he comes here i couldn’t stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks as i thought the worst that could happen.

Seokjin pov  
I on my way to meet jungkook to give the documents on the current case. As i was crossing through the lobby i saw taehyung coming. ‘i thought you were given time off. Yoongi will be very mad if he finds out that you are working again’ i started being a little but made my point clear to find out why he was here in the station. ‘hyung stop being a party pooper! I am here to get jungkook and jimin. We are having lunch plans. If having lunch with friends is a that much of a crime i am guilty as charged please lock me away!’ he started to act so dramatic i was so happy to see his bubbly side back. And i saw jimin coming over this way. ‘hey didn’t jungkook come, i haven’t seen him all day?’ before anyone could answer that the janitor came running. ‘sir officer jeon was kidnapped’ the whole room froze for a second.


	7. Rescue & tragedy

Namjoon pov  
I gathered all the alpha team members and let them no about what happened there was letter with the janitor which said your maknae will die just wait and watch. I felt a current run through my whole body one of my team members are in grave danger under my supervision damn i was so angry but i had to keep my calm for the rest of the members who was already on the verge of panic. Suddenly my phone started to ring which said “private number” ‘it could be from the kidnapper answer it namjoon” i heard yoongi hyung order me.  
No one pov  
‘oh hello i think this is the alpha team leaders’ phone and who am i speaking to right now’ a women’s voice was heard on the other end. ‘this is kim namjoon the leader of the alpha team’ namjoon answered it without hesitation ‘oh good. As you know your maknae officer is kidnapped and to tell the truth he is with me.’ the women explained. ‘who are you? What do you want with him?’ namjoon asked without beating around the bush. ‘oh where are my manners….. I am kim sangyu, i am the murder of all 16 murder cases you are dealing with, so don’t think i won’t kill him. I called to give you people a deal, prepare an escape route for me and never follow me then i will give you your little officer.’ she explained. As namjoon didn’t have any choice he agreed. ’11.00 pm tonight hangang river bank port. Dock 9. Be there or he will be fish food and make sure only two of you come in’ she ended the call.  
Jimin pov  
Kim sangyu……… kim sangyu i know that i have heard this name somewhere before. But where? Where? …… oh right she was the girl who jungkook turned down when he was in second year i remember her being very clingy around jungkook when we cam to visit him during his college years. ‘guys check if all the girls who died earlier had connections with men who was in the police academy during 2014, 2015, 2016’ taehyung broke the silence after the phone call. ‘yep all of them had dated guys from the police academy how did you figure it out taehyung?’ hoseok hyung asked. Taehyung explained what happened during college but what none of us could figure out was why kidnap jungkook she killed all the girls who was a threat to her but jungkook didn’t have that kind of relationship with anyone. I am very worried given the fact that she already killed 16 people for revenge she really i s crazy. ‘guys i have a plan listen close’ taehyung announced.  
*back to the warehouse*  
Sangyu pov  
The genius detective must have already figured out who i am by now. I did get my revenge on the girls, but jungkook was special he always hung out with that looser taehyung. He always ditched me for that looser. I really want taehyung dead he was always in my way. Poor detective he will never know that this is the last time he will see anyone. He will leave this world for good. Even if i have to go to jail i will kill him.  
Seokjin pov  
everyone was busy adapting to the plan taehyung came up with. I don’t have to bother them as i took off silently to prepare the medical equipment if someone gets hurt just in case. I really hope nothing bad happens. I really didn’t see hoseok following me.  
Hoseok pov  
I followed jin hyung because he left without saying a word. I just wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong, he seemed super stressed. ‘hoseok – ah why are you here you should be there helping the rest’ he told me he was putting everything in the ambulance. ‘nah hyung i will help you pack’ i was trying get him to calm down a bit but i failed miserably. ‘hoseok – ah do you think i need cologne or may be some cotton’ he started to ask weird questions. ‘hyung look at me nothing will happen don’t worry too much’ i told him to calm him down for a bit. And i really did hope that my words would not only be words.


	8. Medication & tragedy

Taehyung pov

We reached the exact destination we decided that i and jimin will go in considering that we know about her compared to the rest. But we didn’t go in risking our lives we had the rest of the groups in different places surround the dock so she wont be able to get out. We went in as the clock strike 11.00 pm. ‘we are here as promised sungyu no let jungkook go’ there was slightly higher stage in the centre of the dock and there was a figure sitting more likely tied up to the chair, taking a closer look it was jungkook. He saw me and jimin moving towards him and he started to say something but the tape on his mouth prevented him from doing so the was thrashing around as if he didn’t want me to come to him. I was half way close to him then i heard her voice ‘only one of you come forward i don’t want both of you, jimin leave this instant!’ i heard herr looked back at jimin and signaled him to go back he did as i signaled him. I then made my way to jungkook. His tears were rolling off his face. I first untied the rope which made him topple over me. I was about to take the tape off his face as i felt someone cock a gun behind me.

Namjoon pov

Shit that women came out of no where holding a gun to the back of taehyung. ‘i know jimin and taehyung isn’t the only ones here, come on out or both of them will die right here!’ she cocked her once again. I didn’t have a choice to be honest i called off the troops and appeared next to jimin. ‘that’s much better now i can see the leader well i want to give you a choice, your beloved detective or your youngest member who suffered so much, choose now i want to see who is more precious to you’ she said that i felt shivers through my whole body how on earth could i pick one then i saw her yank jung kook’s head behind so i couldn’t see his face but i saw taehyung’s face i motioned me to pick jungkook and mouthed ‘i will be okay’ ‘are you going to pick or what?’ she asked sternly. ‘i pick jungkook’ said without a hesitation. Within a second i heard two gunshots that fired. ‘watch him die…… jungkook do you see what happens when you defy me’ she said ripping jung kook’s tape off his mouth and forced him to watch the heavily breathing and bleeding taehyung. Behind me jimin fired his gun hitting the girl’s shoulder and knee making her fall over. I saw jungkook crawling over to taehyung. ‘jimin take jungkook out i will bring taehyung’ i said and both of us made our way to them. ‘leave me alone i want to be with hyung let go’ jungkook protested jimin dragged him out since he was weak. I rolled taehyung on to his back he was bleeding so much from his abdomen. What have i done? ‘tae…..tae…. Just hold on nothing will happen okay just …….. Keep your eyes on e and don’t loose focus you here me.’ he was completely out of it he was smiling ‘jungkook is he okay? Is he safe? Did……..ahhhhhhhh…!’ this idiot he is bleeding from a gunshot wound but still he was worried for others? What is wrong with him? ‘this isn’t the end’ i heard sungyu’s voice ‘this room has a bomb. If i die you will die with me. You took jungkook away from me so i will take you away from him for ever’ she was crawling towards that looked like a remote. ‘hyung……..get …….out… please all she… wants is me’ is he even stupid does he think i will leave him. ‘tae i am sorry nut this will hurt not for long okay’ i lifted him up in bridal style ignoring that he cried in pain. I ran towards the exit with all my might. But before i reached the exit there was a huge blow behind me. I was knocked out by that.

Yoongi pov  
Jimin took jungkook out and took him to the ambulance to get treated. I was about to send men in to get taehyung and namjoon but in front of my eyes i saw the warehouse blow up. ‘damn it namjoon and taehyung both were still inside find them now’  
All of my team went in as the fire rescue teams put out the fire. We kept on searching which felt like years ‘hyung i found namjoon’ he was cover with blood hoseok searched for wounds but no physical wounds appeared apart fro the burnt wounds from the explosion. That can only mean ‘find taehyung immediately’

Hoseok pov  
I hurriedly looked for taehyung, i was so worried seeing blood on namjoon that is probably from taehyung’s wound. I finally saw his coat and digged deeper. ‘hyung i found him’ i yelled. I carefully pulled him out and laid him on the bed where all the paramedics were waiting to bring him to the ambulance. We got in the ambulance with jin hyung and jungkook.  
*in the ambulance*  
Jin hyung was tiring hard to stop the bleeding, i was harder than expected since there two wounds. There was an oxygen mask over his face. No matter what we did his face turned paler by the second.

Jungkook pov  
This was all my fault i knew what she would do to him i knew she wouldn’t kill me but i couldn’t stop her from doing so. He came in without knowing. He would have thought that she would kill me. We reached the nearest hospital within 10 minutes. Both namjoon hyung and taehyung hyung were taken into surgery. ‘jungkook – ah you feeling okay?’ jimin hyung came in to where i was getting treated for my injuries. ‘no hyung…. I am not okay he got shot and is in surgery fighting for his life because of me. I should have stopped this. It’s all my fault’ i started crying without knowing i was crying jimin hyung hugged me tightly ‘jungkook don’t worry our taehyung is strong you know that right.’ i really hate hospitals i really don’t want to loose some one on a hospital bed ever again.

Five hours later

Namjoon hyung was out of surgery

Seven hours later

Namjoon hyung woke up

Nine hours later

Jin hyung came out of surgery

Seokjin pov  
‘hyung how is taehyung hyung?’ jungkook came to me. ‘he lost a lot of blood and some of his ribs were broken and had pierced his lungs cutting of his natural berthing circle, we have put in some tubes to help him breathe, he has a broken leg and a crushed collar bone, in conclusion he is put under life support’ with out hearing another word from me he ran to taehyung’s room seeing him as pale as a piece of sheet ust have been a shock. He broke down crying and blaming him self. I went to check on namjoon who was in a devastating state himself which made me curious what actually happened?


	9. Recovery

Jungkook pov 

It’s been five days that taehyung was put up on life support. If only he didn’t get caught in that explosion he would have been much better, he would already be up and running around and goofing off like his normal self. His condition didn’t seem to improve even the slightest for the past few days, he looks like a corpse, his tan skin has turned so pale that he was almost the same the same color as the sheets beneath him. Various types of tubes were attached to him. He looked so tired i couldn’t explain in words, his heart beat was just visible through the heart monitor. This was all my fault, i was too careless he doesn’t deserver any of this. The tube that went down his throat helped him to breathe and so did the tubes that went down his nostrils. The oxygen masked covered his face got foggy a bit by his breathing which felt like it could stop any moment ‘hey jungkook you need to go and rest yourself or at least eat something will you?’ jimin hyung would come in every hour and try to persuade me. But fails make me leave the room.  
‘hyung please wake up and tell me that you are okay’ it’s a line i repeat over ten times a day.

Hoseok pov

‘have you completed the reports i asked for?’ yoongi hyung asked me. ‘yes hyung all the reports are completed’ i answered and gave him the reports, he was rubbing his like he was crying and was trying to hide the fact that he was crying all along. Maybe he feels responsible for what happened to namjoon and taehyung. ‘namjoon said that the girl wasn’t after jungkook but after taehyung so what shall i do? I didn’t enter it yet.’ he came and checked the report thoroughly and explained ‘don’t enter it i don’t want to see jungkook being more broken.’ i then saw the worry written all over his face. ‘i won’t enter it. I will submit this report this evening’

Seokjin pov  
It’s been about 3 weeks and there has been no signs of improvement n taehyung so the hospital has decide to take him out of life support. I just couldn’t bare the thought he will have only seven days after he is taken out of life support. ‘hyung you cant do this to him!!!! , let’s wait and see i know he will be better’ jungkook came to me and begged me to keep taehyung on life support but i my self was helpless there were more patients that need to use the life support ‘jungkook this isn’t my cho –‘he didn’t let me finish and grab me by my collar ‘you promised he would be okay you said he will be fine!’ jimin saw what was happening and stopped jungkook from punching me. I couldn’t stand to watch him be broken every day and get more and more devastated by every single second.

Jungkook pov

Taehyung was taken out of life support i was staying by his side through out the whole day begging to wake up, i had hope because after all those weeks inside life support he looked so pale, but now he did look a little tan like his natural color was returning back to him that gave me hope to believe that he will make it. It was the fifth day that he was out of life support. Just the same i waited and waited for him to open his eyes. But that was different. I felt his fingers make a move, i jumped out of my skin and called out for him. His eyes slightly opened but closed back again because of the bright light. I was so happy i ran out of the room to call jin hyung.

Taehyung pov

I felt as if i was waking up from a huge slumber. I couldn’t hear anything at first but saw some figures moving around and one of them light something in my eye then asked me nod my head if heard them and i did as they told me. I tried to speak but there was some thing stuck in my throat that didn’t allow me to speak up. I then heard jin hyung’s voice ‘this wont hurt just bare with okay taehyungie’ i the felt something similar to a needle going through my skin that made me drown in darkness again.

Jimin pov

I was so glad to hear the news that taehyung woke up i mean that was the best news so far. And jungkook was getting himself back together to be the strong jungkook again for taehyung. It was so amazing that being friends and caring for someone that much i must be so lucky to have friends like this in my life to be honest.

Jungkook pov

It’s been two days since taehyung hyung woke up. Now all the tubes were taken out except for the iv tube and the one in his nostrils. I still couldn’t forgive my self for putting him in this position. Thinking back to those days i couldn’t help my self by let my tears roll off. ‘hyung…….. Please wake up…… i am so sorry and forgive me if you can. I beg you’ i said thinking he was still unconscious ‘you idiot why are you crying?’ i opened my eyes hearing his hoarse voice. I couldn’t stop my tears i was so happy to see him alive. ‘you idiot stop crying don’t you know me. Will never leave without a fight kiddo you hear me’

No one pov 

Everyone was so happy to see taehyung alive and well but the problem wasn’t over taehyung needed rehab before he got back into his normal self and work with the alpha team again so the hospital decides to send him to japan for better treatment. 

Taehyung pov

I have to leave korea to get better and i must try my very best and get better cuz those idiots cant do anything without me. Just wait i will come back even healthier and sharper. I left korea after biding good bye to all the members. And promised them that i will be back.


	10. wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapters marks the end of my smalll story let me know what your thoughts are , and leave a comment , thank you for reading thiiiis

*one year later*

Jungkook pov 

A dead body was found near the hangang river bank and all of us suspected it to be murder. But if someone i knew was here would always say that it wasn’t and always prove that it was murder. But he wasn’t here. We are still waiting him to return back to his position. After diagnosing the corpse it was sent to the forensics department and all of us went back to the station to re investigate the crime sconce. But when we arrived there was someone else with an ong coat facing backwards and said ‘it was murder” he exclaimed calmly. I know that voice anywhere. It was none other than our beloved detective kim taehyung. ‘i am back no welcome for me’ he said and all of us went and hugged and talked about who he had it tough in japan he had many stories to tell, and was so glad to see all of us back together smiling. And more over i was happy the wait was over. Now it back to business. 

No one pov  
Every one went back to their normal life style routines and every one was glad taehyung returned back to where he belonged. Taehyung was happy to see that nothing changed by the time he was gone. Seokjin was praising himself and calling himself pretty as usual, yoongi being really cold and lazy looking all the time, hoseok looking as bright as the sun, namjoon being as busy a bee with all the reports and work, jimin being angry at some random person for calling him short and getting awards for the best forensics scientist, jungkook as usual being the athletic one chasing and hunting down criminals, everything was so different from each other that now taehyung was back being his flirty genius self, none of them had anything in common which kept them more closer to each other and protecting each other. Like that the wait was over and alpha team was back in its glory.

end.


End file.
